Riverdale on deck
by Lunabugheadshipper
Summary: Riverdales Core 6 go to S.S tipton for a scholarship. Maddie joins too. Some bad spelling sorry. Someone else joins too. (Bughead, choni, varchie and more ships) set after the 2 season of riverdale but arch not get arested.
1. Welcome

This is set after the last episode of season 2 but without the cliffhanger being Archie getting arrested it's that Betty, jughead, Toni, Archie, Cheryl, kevin and Ronnie.

Bailey, Zach and cody are in the same year as riverdale people and London is a senior and maddie is as well and used to live in riverdale was best friends with polly but she moved.

Sadly I own nothing... :( any way enjoy!

In riverdale:

2 weeks ago.

Betty POV

Dear students of riverdale there is a thing that lets 7 students go on the S.S Tipton for a semester to learn about the world and the winners are Archie Andrews, Betty Copper, Cheryl Blossom, Toni topaz, Jughead jones, kevin Keller and Veronica. If your name was called please come to the principals office. Weatherbee said.

In Boston:

Now

At the Tipton hotel

Maddie POV

Who else is going on the boat? I ask Mosby.

I am sorry but I can't tell you that Maddie. But their are all from a town called riverdale and are juniors. Mosby told her.

Riverdale? I asked excitedly. Like R I V E R D A L E?

I am aware how to spell riverdale Maddie. Mosby said. And yes they are from riverdale. In fact I think that there they are now. Points to riverdale people.

Me, London, and mr Mosby walks up to them.

Hello, are you guys here for the S.S Tipton scholarship? Mr. Mosby asks.

Yes we are. The blonde replays. My name is Betty cooper.

Betty cooper as in Polly's little sister Betty cooper? I ask. My name is maddie.

The one and only. Betty replies. I guessing you are maddie Fitzpatrick Polly old friend before you left riverdale.

Yea, this is my friend London and mr Mosby and maybe you can meet zach and Cody before we leave or we just might meet them on board.

Come on boys if we don't go we going to miss the bus. Carrie said.

Thank god you guys are here the bus will be leaving and moment. Mosby told them.

On the boat:

Betty POV

Cody! Some girl yelled.

Bailey! One of the twins yelled guessing he's Cody. They run to each other and hug.

They know that their not about to die right? I ask maddie.

Yea, but their both dorks. The other twin zack I think says. But hey if you need homework done.

You don't say but homework? Jughead says.

Don't you dare make him do your homework or else everyone on this boat will know your deepest darkest secret. I say.

Which is? He says kinda smiling.

That your name is forsythe Pendleton jones the third. I whisper into his ear.

What is going on? Archie asks. Archie level.

Or just tell me normal level. Kevin says.

Kev normal level is every detail level. I laugh.

Stop avoiding the question. Kevin tells me.

Zach..? look at zach for approval of right name. (Zach gives small nod.) was give jug bad advice so I told him if he did that then I would tell everyone his name.

1\. I thought his name was jughead. 2. How is that is deepest darkest secret? Zach says.

Jughead is a nickname, my real name is worse and she is just extra. Jughead tells him.

You think I am being extra mr. I am weird, I am a weirdo, I don't fit in, I don't want to fit in, have you met Cheryl.

Really? hobo and bride of hobo. Cheryl says to us while walking with Toni.

Does she always come out of nowhere? Maddie asks me.

She likes her dramatic entrances. I shrug.

That I do cousin. Cheryl replies.

Hey there ladies. Zach flirts.

Do you have to flirt with girl on the boat Zach? Cody asks his brother.

Before he could answer Mosby and some lady comes in. Guys I have your rooms but first lets make sure everyone's here. Mosby says.

Archie?

Here. Achie says.

Bailey?

Here. Bailey says.

Cheryl?

Here! Of course! Cheryl says. (Everyone rolled their eyes).

Cody?

Here, Mr. Mosby. Cody says.

For- Mosby starts.

Jughead. Jughead replies.

What? Mr. Mosby asks.

For future references call me jughead so cross out this (points to his name) and put jughead on all the ID cards, room number and whatever else. He tells him

Ok moving on... the lady says.

Elizabeth?

Here oh and you can call me Betty if you want. I say.

London?

Here sadly. London says.

Toni?

Here. Toni tells him.

Kevin?

Here. He says sing-songy.

Maddie?

Here. She tells him.

Veronica?

Here! She says excitedly.

Woody?

Here. a boy says.

And Zach? He says unamused.

Here. Zach says.

For those who don't know me, I am your teacher ms. Tutweiller. Ms. Tutweiller tells us.

Mosby says Ok so on to the room mates for the boys:

Achie and Kevin.

Ok. Kevin says.

Zach and woody.

Nice! Zach says as he high fives him.

And cody and jughead.

How are you not hot wearing the beanie it's basically summer? Cody asks him.

Well of course I am hot, don't you think that this look is working? Jughead says trying to scare him.

T-that's n-not. Cody starts.

Do you have to be a smart-ass all the time? I ask.

Yes. Jug replies.

Now for the girls.

Cheryl and Toni.

Ship! Kevin says.

London and maddie.

I am not with her anymore, (points to Bailey) yay me!

And the last room is a 3 bed room with bailey, Betty and Veronica.

Cool, nice to meet you Bailey. Ronnie say.

Nice to meet you guys too. Bailey tell us.

Come on lets go to the room to unpack and meet the boys.

Guys lets all meet by the smoothie hut in an hour. Cody can you help Archie, Kevin and jughead find their way to the pool deck when you are all done unpacking? Bailey asks tells him.

Sure Bailey. Cody replies.

Jughead, behave or I'll go full Alice cooper on you. I tell him.

You don't want to do that and it's been years since I seen her. Maddie laughs.

Fine. Jughead says. See you in an hour. As he kisses the top of my head.

In Kevin and Archie dorm:

Kev POV

Do you think their will be any cute gay guys here Archie? TBH out of all the people I thought I would be with you were not one of them. Oh, what bed do you want. I ask all at once.

I'll take the left bed Kev. Idk if there will be any cute gay guys and uh what was the last question again? Archie asks.

Who did you think you were going to room with? Kevin asks again.

Maybe jug. Archie tell him. But hey it could alway be worse like some guy who never washes his clothes or cleans his room.

True. I say as I finish putting my clothes away. Do you need any help?

No, I'm good maybe one of the girls might. Archie tells him.

I'll check bye. I say.

See ya later. He replies.

Knocks on jughead and cody door.

Cody and jug's dorm

Jug POV

So this is our dorm. Cody says as he begins to unlock the door.

Sorry, I scared you earlier. I say honestly. What side of the room do you want?

It's fine really, but for real how weren't you hot? And I'll take the left side. Cody tells me.

Well the jacket was kinda hot but I like wearing it so yea. I reply.

And the beanie? He asks.

I know we are going to be roommates in all but it's really personal and will take a couple of months at least to maybe get the story behind it if that ok. I say.

Yea that's fine. He tells me.

So what's it like being a twin? I ask.

It's interesting... like if you want to pull off trick and stuff it's a lot easier, but it's also kinda bad if your worse at everything and don't have as many friends or something. Like I am the smart one that can cook unlike my mom, and Zach is the sporty troublemaker but he can be very smart but he doesn't use it as much because he wants to be different from me. Cody tells me.

Hmmm. Ok. I say. So I am guessing that girl bailey is your girlfriend.

Yea. I made a 6 month plan to become her boyfriend and here we are. He tell me. And I guessing that the girl in the ponytail Betty I think it was is yours.

Yeah, I have been friend with her scince I was 6 knew I loved her when I was 8. I told him

You have been dating for that long? He asked shocked

No. Do remember Archie the redhead boy. She liked him since forever, they lived next to each other from when they were six and my dad and his dad were very good friends at the time and when he moved next to her we all meet and to this day are friends.

How do you have so little stuff you know you're here for 5 months right?

I have everything That I own I and not the richest person I also spend most of my money on burgers.

Knock on door

Cody opens door.

What do you want Zach? Cody asks.

Can I borrow you homework for math due next week. Zach asks

No. go away.

Fine. He says.

Ten minutes later there is another knock on the door.

Zach you CANNOT have my homework. Cody yells.

Umm... I don't want your homework, I was going to see if jughead wanted to come with me to help the girls unpack, is he here? Kevin tells Cody.

Yea, I'll come. I tell Kevin. Bye Cody. Btw you might need to go to Archie room, he is bad with time.

Ok, bye. Cody replies.

When we get to the girls room, we knock on the door.

Bailey, Betty and Ronnie's room:

Authors note: in their room there is 2 bed on one side and another bed on the other side it is a bigger room and has 3 clothes racks for each person.

Veronica POV.

So what bed do you guys want? Bailey asks.

May I have the bed on the left side. (Points to bed) Betty asks super kindly.

Yea, and if it's ok I'll take this bed. (picks bed on the same side as me) I tell her.

That's good I wanted the bed over here anyway. Bailey tells us. As we all start unpacking.

So what is it like on this boat? I ask.

Well there's Zach and Cody, Zach is a troublemaker and Cody is super sweet and my boyfriend. There is also London and maddie. London is super rich and not the brightest, and maddie is.. Bailey starts.

My sister polly best friend before she moved to Boston and met London, Zach and Cody, and then later when London, and the twins moved to this boat and met you. Betty finished.

Wow, that pretty accurate. Bailey tells her. So what about you two how long were you guys two best friends?

I used to live in New York but after my father got arrested me and my mom moved to her hometown riverdale and I go to pops and met Betty and Archie and was later induced to jughead. I tell her.

Pops?

It the only dinner short for Pops Chock-let shop is riverdale but the food is some of the best food ever. I tell her.

Really the best food ever? She asks.

People have said that if they only eat the burger for the rest of their life they will die happy. Betty tell her. Jughead will definitely say that.

What is with the beanie tho? She asks.

He didn't have the best life growing up and the beanie is like makes him feel safe. I explains. Few people have seen him without that beanie...

So dramatic Kevin rubbing off on you and your rubbing of on him.

Knock on door.

Speaking of here he is. Betty tells us as she lets them in the room. What's up guys?

What with the chicken clock thing? Kevin ask. And not much we finished unpacking and we were coming to see if you guys need any help unpacking.

And I guessing Jughead wanted his shirt back too? I teases.

This is just my alarm clock. It reminds me us home. Bailey tells Kev.

We should probably get going now or we might be late. Betty tell everyone.

We have ten minutes. Jughead says.

"If you arrive on time you're ten minutes late". Alice cooper. Betty quote.

Whatever lets just go then I can eat I haven't eaten in 2 hours that too long for any jones to be without food. He tells me.

Then maybe you should learn how to cook more then just reheat food and make pasta. I comment.

Come on. Ronnie yells.

At the deck.

Jughead POV.

So, what activities are you guys interested in? Mr Mosby asks us.

Cheerleading. Cheryl tells him.

Drama club. Kevin says.

I like football and music. Archie says.

Do you have a newspaper kinda room on here because we like Jonelism and he need to learn how to cook more than just pasta, do you have any cooking classes? I ask.

Yeah we have cooking classes, oh yeah if you guys don't mind 2 more people got the scholarship as well they should be joining us soon if that's ok? Mr. Mosby tells us.

I have the last 2. Ms. tutweiller tells us.

Jughead? The girl asks.

Jellybean?


	2. Jellybean

Betty POV

Do you guys know each other? Mr. Mosby asked.

Everyone met my little sister Jellybean. Jug said.

Some of us have already met JB. I tell him.

And this is why I like your girlfriend more than you, she calls people the names they want to be called. JB tells him.

God you were 2 the last time I saw you. Maddie tells her.

Well now I am 13 and this is my friend Rider. JB tells everyone.

Just~ friends~? Kevin ask.

What are you getting at Kev? Archie asks confused.

He is oblivious isn't he? Cody ask Ronnie.

Yeah he is. Ronnie says.

No, I am not. Jug, remember when you were living at school in the closet and you said not to tell Betty. Archie tries to defend.

You said if anyone was going to be a snob about it then it would be Veronica, you didn't even see that I liked her in till I put my arm around her. Jughead replies.

We're you trying to be Harry Potter, and why school you don't strike me as the type that would want to stay after school if not need unlike Cody or Bailey. Zach says.

When did you live at school jughead? JB asked worried.

After mom took you, thing we're really bad with dad and I moved to the drive in movie theater. Jug starts.

I loved that place. JB comments.

Then Ronnie dad bought it but we didn't know it was him at the time, and it got shut down so I moved to the school for about a week till Archie found me and I lived at his house till dad clean up his act and after he got out of jail. Jug finshes.

Jail? Bailey ask. For what drinking and driving?

For covering up murder. Jug tells them.

Everyone not from riverdale looks at him like he's crazy.

A lot has changed in Riverdale not a safe decent town anymore. I finish.

And after that we had the blackhood. Veronica says.

So if you need a murder solved jughead and Nancy drew macgyver will be on the case.

Macgyver? Jug asks.

You know how my d- Hal and I would fix cars together all the time you before he decided to become a murder and threaten your guys lifes. Betty told them.

Yea didn't you help fix jugs car for the drag race?

Yea. I replay.

Drag race? You guys are 17. Mr. Mosby says.

Really we are I didn't know that. I say.

Well you aren't you birthday in 15 days. Kevin says.

Anyway back to the story please, I wanna know so you would work on cars with Hal? Zach encourages.

So I broke into Jennifer Gibson car with Ronnie and picked a lock box with a hair pin. I begin.

Don't underestimate Betty with hair pins or just in general. Ronnie says.

Who's Jennifer Gibson? Archie asks.

4th of July, gunshot, river, music.

Oh Cheryl says and both Kev and jug get it.

Who?

The music teacher Archie! Cheryl yells. god you are so stupid sometimes!

Calm down babe. Toni tells her.

You dated a music teacher? Maddie asks.

Not my finest moment. Archie tells them.

But still the most impressive thing happened with jughead. I start.

Him joining the serpents? Toni asks.

No, cuz both me and your girlfriend joined the serpents. I reply.

What are the serpents? Mr. Mosby asks.

They are a gang from the southside, I think. Maddie says.

Cool, can I join? Zach asks.

Do you live in riverdale? Jug asks.

Of course not why would it matter? Zach asked

But he is the leader now. Toni says back.

So am I. Anyway it was the worst night of jug life most likely but hey it happened. I say.

When you broke up with me though Archie? He asked.

Ok you all suck at guessing it was your first birthday party. I tell them.

How do you remember your first birthday party, I don't even remember my 7th. Zach says.

Easy I only ever had one when I turned 16. And Archie was fucking drunk, Cheryl and chuck Clayton crashed it with the rest of the school. I mean it wasn't all bad dad came and he wasn't drunk. Jag says.

I can't believe you didn't invite me! Jellybean says madish sadish.

It really wasn't supposed to be a party only a small gathering just me, Archie, Kev, Ronnie, your dad and somehow Eathl made the cut, I don't understand it when he was complaining about kev and Ronnie not really being your friend but whatever. I say.

You were complaining about us! Veronica yells at jughead.

Hey, I complain about everyone other than Betty. Jug says.

Yeah, Romeo can't lose his Juliet. Kevin teases.

Jughead starts pulling out his knife out of his pocket. I kiss him and take his knife away from him.

Really? Kevin says.

Did you want to die? I ask while showing them the knife.

Why do you have a knife young man? Mr. Mosby asks.

I was hoping to kill Keller but Betty didn't like that idea.

That's not funny jughead. Bailey lectures.

Sandonic humor is his way of relating to the world. Archie says.

You remembered. He says with a small chuckle.

Remembered what? Cody asked.

He saying he was going to using Jason death to get out of P.E. Archie explains. If a sport doesn't include eat he food or Betty, he really couldn't care less.

Oh, and I am the leader of a gang i need to have something for protection besides in a town like riverdale where people can kill their kids without a second thought you are going to want to know how to handle a weapon anywhere from a bow and arrow to a gun.

Why are you guys Romeo and Juliet? Why are me and bailey not Romeo and Juliet? Cody asks.

Because you're too weak to be Romeo. Zach teases Cody.

Because jughead climbed up a ladder to her bed room and knocked on it and when he came in he said "Hey there Juliet, nurse off duty. You haven't gone full yellow wallpaper on me yet?" And later kissed her. You pull have waited one day longer and I wouldn't have loss 20 dollars to mr. Andrews.

Aww that so sweet. Maddie says. Cody you might need to step up your game.

Hey you lose 20 dollars I lost Betty twice. Jug tell Kevin.

How did you lose her? Bailey asked.

We keep on trying to push eachother away to keep the other one safe. I say. But it didn't really work because we both made decision that almost killed us because we weren't together to tell the other how stupid that is. So take it from me Cody and bailey pushing your other away won't always save them. Now tell us about your life stories.

Ok so me and Zach were born on... Cody starts.

(Gunshot noise)

Please tell me I am the only one who hear that. Bailey says shocked.

We go to the lobby and we find a girl shot.

Emma. Rider cries.


	3. Murderondeck

Jughead POV

Is she-? Rider asks.

Yeah.. I am sorry. Mr. Mosby tells him.

Who is she? I ask him.

She was my older sister... He tells us.

Cheryl maybe you can help him in anyway he looks like he needs it. Cody can you get my camera from the room. Oh and don't trust anyone who was not with us. I tell them.

Oh you can trust though she is not able to work a gun she can not even do math or spelling she put a Y in ladies. Maddie tells them.

Umm... how do you even reply to that? Betty asks.

No comment? Veronica suggests.

Ok does any room have a bullion board or newspaper room? Betty asks mr. Mosby.

Yea we need to start making our murder board soon. I laugh.

This is an active murder investigation I can't let some teenagers doing anything. Mr. Mosby say.

I got the camera. Here. Cody says and gives camera.

Ok. So the person who used the gun is decently experienced with a gun but still not that good so can basically be anyone. I say while taking pictures of the body.

You up for another investigation Nancy drew? I ask.

Always. Betty tells me.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bailey POV

I wake up to someone crying. I look and see Veronica at Betty bed.

Hey, hey, Betty it's ok. Betty, he's not here ok. He is not going to hurt anyone. Betty.. Veronica is whispering to Betty.

I go over to see them. Is Betty ok? I ask. While Betty crying hard.

Just having a nightmare. Veronica tells me.

Don't hurt them please. Betty begs in her sleep. Please. Please stop!

Should I get jughead? I ask and look at a clock. 1:18.

Yeah. Here is the key to his room, 328 along with ours. She tells me.

Why do you have a key to their room? I ask.

In case Betty needed him. Veronica says. If you want you can sleep in jug's bed and he'll sleep with Betty.

I make it to their room and use the key to get in. I should have payed attention to which one had which bed. I start to make my way across the room when I hit something.

That wakes the boys up.

Who's there? Cody asks and turns on a light. Bailey? What are you doing here at 1;23 in the morning? I swear if you guys were having sex...

No, I woke up and Betty was sleep crying and I asked V if I should get you and she said yea.

Here you can sleep in my bed tonight, keys? He tells me.

Really she sleep crying in the middle of the night because of a nightmare probably and you're just going up there like it's normal. Cody says sleepy.

Bye. Jughead says.

Good morning boys! Mr. Mosby says as he enters the room. Bailey, what are you doing here?

Betty was sleep crying because of a nightmare like really hard like if you saw everyone important in your life die. So I went to get jughead and then you came in. I say.

Come on now bailey lets get you back to your room. Mr. Mosby says.

When we get up stairs we see Ms. Tutweiller going into my room.

Wait. Mr. Mosby says but it's to late she see the room.

Bailey, how come you're not in your room and jughead is? Ms. Tutweiller asks.

Betty was crying in the middle of the night in her sleep and V told me to get jughead and yea. I tell her.

Morning people. Betty says.

Good morning B, bailey, ms. Tutweiller and mr. Mosby? What's going on? She asks.

How come you didn't say good morning to jug? I ask.

Waking Jughead up take about an hour normally. Betty tells me. And starts trying to wake jughead up.

Why was bailey in Jughead and Cody room and Jughead in yours?

Nightmare. Betty says calmly.

We are not responsible if you get pregnant. Ms. Tutweiller tells us.

We weren't doing that. Betty says blushing very hard.

Not many people will go to their lover if they are have just a nightmare. Mr. Mosby says.

Not many people have nightmare of their dad killing everyone they love and care about. Betty say.

Well... anyway... Riverdale seems pretty dark... I say.

You think. V replies.

Morning beautiful. Jughead flirts and tries to kiss her.

Their are people here. She tell him.

Fine, I am hungry. Jug says.

No having sex please! Mr. Mosby says.

Not every boy only wants to have sex. Jughead tell him. Some like to solve murder investigation, watch old movies in drive ins and..

Eat a lot of burgers. Veronica teases.

Ok, can we get dressed now, good thing I brought clothes with me. He says.

Jughead you change in the bathroom and we will change out here. I tell him.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

At breakfast.

Cody POV.

So what was so bad nightmare that bailey had to come in our room at 1 in the morning?

Kevin and Archie gave her a worried look at Betty.

Cody, stop. Bailey whispers.

It's fine, I just saw everyone I care about die. She says sarcastic smiling. Where is London?

Getting up she spends about 2 hours getting up in the morning. Maddie says.

What time must she wake up to get to school on time? Veronica ask.

Oh, she doesn't get to school on time. Zach says.

Speaking of we have the tour in 10 minutes we should probably get going... jellybean says finishing her food.

I remember when I was giving V the tour for our school. God that feels like forever ago. Betty says. And Veronica made me make one of the worse decisions I have ever made.

Telling Archie you liked him? Kevin asks.

No joining cheerleading. She says.

You said you wanted to do it. Veronica says.

Well I knew Cheryl would never let me join, plus it would look good on my collage application. Betty tells Veronica.

Come on we are going to be late. Bailey reminds.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the tour.

Zach POV

Ok the welcome party is stating. Can I go away from you lame people now? Zach asks.

No, we have to wait for Archie, Ronnie, Betty and Jughead. Bailey says.

Hey guys sorry we're late. Veronica says while running in with Archie. Betty is still trying to convince jug to come so maybe try in like an hour or so.

See he is cool, he doesn't want to come to lame party. I say.

Actually it's more like parties in general that he doesn't like. Archie tells us. We even tried food, Betty and jellybean, what else can we try?

Anyway lets just start the party. Cody offers. We decided on karaoke theme tonight.

Cool, can we start? We promise to not make everyone slit their wrists. Archie says.

Slit their wrists? Maddie asks.

His song are depressing but good depressing. Veronica says.

(Choni kiss just because)

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

JB POV

About 50 minute later

Hey, Rider how are you? I ask.

My sister just died so I mean pretty bad. Rider tells me.

Hey, it will be ok. Look at Cheryl she lost her brother and she is doing pretty well, it will be hard for a little while but it will get better. I tell him.

Please no matter what don't leave me I can't lose you too. Rider tells me.

I won't. I promise.

Hey guys, I finally got jug here. Betty says coming in with jughead.

What happened to your braided hair that I did, not that it really good. Kevin ask.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

An hour earlier.

Jug POV

I don't want to go to some stupid party. I tell her.

Why not it can't be that bad. She tries to convince me.

Yes it can. I tell her.

Come on it's not like you have anything better to do. Betty says.

Yea I could be doing you. I tell her.

Come on what will make you go to this party? She asks.

2 things... I tell her.

Ok what? Betty asks.

1\. I want to pick out your outfit. I tell her.

Ok, 2?

He starts kissing her deeply.

Ten minutes later.

Ok outfit and I do your hair too. So for your shirt wear this. Gives crown shirt. He tells her. And for the skirt... I tell her.

You love this shirt don't you? She ask tells.

Yeah. Why is this so many different kinds of skirts? I ask.

Ten min later.

Ok hair.. god I have listened to way too many of your hair conversations. I says finishing her hair. We can go now..

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kevin POV

Jughead jones, bad boy, loner, weirdo knows how to do hair. I tease.

That mean to call him those names. Bailey says.

Actually I take much pride in being the weirdo, loner, outsider. Jug tells bailey. And I blame Veronica for talking about hair and stuff all the time.

Hey, you don't have to be there you could hang out with Archie or Kevin or Toni. Veronica says.

Toni was making out with Cheryl or hanging out with the serpents, Kevin was doing something like working on the musical or something, and Archie was in football and I don't care about football nor in the mood to get bullied so I was with you guys. He explains.

Betty phone rings. I got to take this phone call be right back. She tells us.


	4. Classes

Betty POV

Come on jughead it won't be that bad. I tell him.

I don't need to go I didn't sign up you signed me up. He replies.

Well too bad because you can't cook so you should at least learn something if case you need to cook. I try to reason with him.

Well you can so why do you need to be here? He asks.

because then I know you will just leave. I tell him.

Ugh this class is so boring. He says walking in the door.

Well maybe if you knew how to cook you wouldn't need to take it. I tell him.

Betty you can't cook? Bailey ask.

No, I can cook really well, but he could cook if his life depended on it. I tell bailey.

Cool, there are some boys and some girls here, most boys think cooking is a waste of time. Bailey tells me.

I don't think that I just don't care about cooking if I need to eat I go to pops. I tell her.

Kevin kisses me on the top of the head. Hello. He says.

Hey, Kev. I say.

Hi Kevin. bailey says.

Hi. Jug says.

Guess who got asked out on a date this afternoon. Kevin tells us.

Who the lucky boy? I ask kevin.

His name is Alex... Kevin tells us.

Ok everyone get in you seats the lesson is starting... Cody tells us.

Cody your the teacher? Bailey asks.

No, I am just filling in for the teacher she cut her hand off.

Ok attendance.

A few names later.

For-. Cody started.

Here and it's jughead not. Jughead says.

I thought that was your sister name.

Sorry I am late, I got lost. Jellybean tell Cody.

It's fine you can sit next to jughead. Cody tells her.

Ok today we will be making cookies. Cody says after the attendance.

\--

Hey Polly how is it going? I ask.

Good it's almost done. Polly ask.

Hey girlie, how is everyone. FP ask.

Good, where are you guys?

Me, your mom and sister, Fred and the Veronica mom and dad are at Fred's house. FP tells me.

Who are you calling? Jug asks.

Polly but most of our parents are on too. I tell him.

Is my dad there? Archie asks.

Hey, Archie. Fred says.

I'll be back in a sec. I tell them.

Hey JB come here for a sec. I tell her.

Ok, Fred can you put FP on the phone? I ask him.

Sure. Fred says passing the phone to FP.

Jellybean? FP ask.

Dad? JB ask. Oh and it's JB now.

How are you? how is your Gladys? FP asks.

Now you care because before we left you didn't seem to care. JB says angrily.

I made some mistakes but I will make it up to you I swear. FP promises trying not too look disappointed.

So how are you jug, you haven't stoped writing on me yet. He says.

No, but I planned to do at a certain time but someone Betty signed me up for cooking class. Jug tells him.

Hey, if you have learnt how to cook you wouldn't need the class and I wouldn't have sign you up. I tell FP.

Betty. Jughead. There better not be anymore babies when you get back, I love the twins but they are a handful. She tells us.

Ok, give the phone to the V parent so they can talk a bit. I says face surely red.

\--

Jug POV

Hey... something on your mind. I ask JB. Sitting next to her

Just dad. She tells me.

I know he wasn't the best father ever when you were a kid but he really did change, maybe give him a chance he will show how much he changed he does love you. I tell her.

When did you become life adviser? JB teases.

I point to the sticky note on my shirt. Life Adviser. I say.

Sooo you write now? She asks.

\--

The next one will be about Cheryl birthday for no reason. Lots of Choni... :)


	5. CherylBirthday

There is no special reason I am doing this story/episode just to give Cheryl some of the must deserve love. Choni!!!! Ok enjoy!

Betty POV

Archie Andrews and Zachary Martin why are so guys so late?! Never mind we don't have time anyway. I tell them angrily.

Well Cheryl not here so we are still waiting for someone. Zach says. And what about London?

Ok lets go invite Cheryl to her suprise party planing it's in two weeks by the way and maddie said that she will probably ruin the suprise so when it's time for her job I give it to her. I say though my teeth.

Ok, jobs. I say calming down. I have a gift for her from all of us but if you want to get her something else as well. Toni you will be my intelligent gather and distracter plus if you have any photos that you feel are important to Cheryl give them to me, from your phone or hers.

Really you know it's going to take more than a week to make a scapebook. Toni tell me. But sure.

Ok, your first job is to find all of the people she will want at her party. Which takes us to Rider and JB who will make the invites and hand them out and with the number of people coming, you the numbers will give them to Cody.

Ok, Got it make and hand out invites. JB says.

Cody, you and me will be to baking the cake/cupcakes, red icing with chocolate batter. I tell him.

What do I do? Zach asks.

I sigh London make the design of how the gym should look and Maddie, Bailey and Zach will be working on setting it up. I tell them.

Ok, so do you need my to book the gym? kevin asks. And what if something is happening during that time then what?

No need I already booked it 2 weeks ago. I tell him.

You have been planing this for how long without telling anyone. Bailey asks shocked.

Of course not. I told Polly and some other people at home so she can get me most of the photos I need. And if you must know 1 months and 3 days.

Of course you have been planing this for that long... Always 5 steps ahead of the rest of us. Jughead teases.

Are you making fun of me or you guys? I ask him.

We would like our jobs now Nancy drew. V tells me.

Ok, V and Archie you guys will be music for the night, please have a few happy non-depressing songs. I tell Archie. Rider will as help because he knows how to DJ on a laptop.

I actually have one that I have been wanting to play for a while, I way going to play it at your birthday Jug, but I never did and then you guys broke up and a lot of stuff and I never had the chance to play it for you guys. He tells me and Jug.

And finally kevin your job is so important you need to help everyone stay on track here is the timelines guys.

I says as I hand them out.

What about me? Jug asks.

You have no special skills other than eating which doesn't help and writing so you will make a speech or something. I tell him.

Wow. He says unamused

Ok, everyone stick to the timeline. I say.

\--

Toni POV

Hey babe~~. I say. How is my girl today?

Good, how about you my (add some French here)? Cheryl replies.

Just thinking how good you look in that dress and how much better you'll look with it off. I say as we start to make out slowly starting to remove clothes.

As much as I want to do that all day we do have a date later and I don't want you to be too tired for it my (more French here). She says happily.

I love it when you speak french to me. I tell her.

Well during our date tonight you will hear quite a bit of it... she tells me with a smile and a wink.

\--

At the party

AN: sorry I don't speak/take French so I don't know anything only Chinese and Spanish and a bit of German.

Ok, I want to make an speech.. I say. Cheryl I love you so much you make me so happy and I haven't felt this way about anyone else, thank you so much for being my girlfriend, and Jason would be so proud of the person you are today. I remember one day you said that Jason and you would have joint birthdays because no one would want to come to yours well they were crazy and you are so much better than them, no matter what other people say you mean the world to me my Cherry. I tell her.

Yeah have a nice day people. If you like it good for you if you didn't well yeah. Sorry I haven't really gone into the murder thing yet I am just too lazy. Have a great day amazing people, be happy! I am going to post this and hopefully go to sleep.


	6. Marrage101

Veronica POV

Ok class we have a new student. Please come in this is... ms. Tutweiller starts.

Moose! Kevin says happily.

Anyway today we are doing a group project.. ms. Tutweiller starts.

I am with Cody! Zach and woody says.

Cheryl wanna work with me? Betty asks.

Moose wanna work with me? Kevin asks.

Sure Betty. Cheryl replies.

Toni? Jughead asks.

I'll work with you Kevin. Moose says.

Why not? Toni says.

What do you say arch wanna be the Clyde to my Bonnie? I ask.

If it not from Carrie the musical I have no idea what that means but if you wanna partner up with me then yes. He says.

Guys you don't know what the project is. You guys are willing to get married to you partner. Ms. Tutweiller tells us.

Jughead you'll my partner. Toni you'll be with Cheryl. Betty says quickly. As Zach and woody found partners with Addison and London. (London and Zach and woody and Addison).

How come you'll not be in lesbian relationship with Betty but you'll be with Toni? Ms. Tutweiller asks Cheryl.

1\. She is my 3rd cousin. 2. Our siblings were engaged and my sister has his twins. 3. My dad and her mom had some weird sex thing both of us don't need to have in our lifes. Betty says.

Ok anyway this will be 50% of your final grade and you guys will be learning about getting married.

What do you know about being marriage? Are you married? Has anyone proposed to you? London asks. When was the last time you were on a date?

**AN: JB, Maddie and rider aren't in this class because they are in a different year than the other people. Also I won't own a lot of the lines or plot I just thought I would see what happened if riverdale people were in this so yeah.**

STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP! Moving on... 50% of all U.S. couple are get devorced.

My dad is great at marriage he got married this 8 times, that is this many. London says while holding up 8 fingers.

That's not good. My mom and dad are not devorced yet but it will happen pretty soon. Betty says.

Why, what problems did they have? Ms. Tutweiller asks.

He tried to kill me, my mom, Fred Andrews, moose. He did kill Jennifer Gibson, a girl at our school, Betty start.

Can we not talk about her please. Moose ask.

Yeah you get the point. Betty finshes.

My mom and dad wanted to live in different places so yeah but I still see my mom a lot. Archiekins tells her.

My mom took my little sister one day when I was 13, told me I would be just like my father who was a alcoholic at the time, and left, no devorced just left. Does that count? Jughead asks.

My dad murder my father and then later hung himself. Cheryl says.

I live with my uncle who doesn't approve of me being lesbian and I don't know my mom and dad. Toni says.

Would you all like to go to see the consler? Ms. Tutweiller asks.

No we are fine, lets continue? Kevin says.

Ok. So now you guys will get to pick a paper from this hat and you will get you job.

Cody: astronaut cool.

Bailey: hand model, ohh.

Me: cool, I am a model.

Cheryl: nail artist. Of course, I can make the best the pretty nails. Shows everyone her nails.

Addison: teacher, who can live with that pay.

Woody: yes! My dream Job! Hot dog vender!

Toni: cool a hairdresser. I love doing peoples hair.

Zach: loose sanitation engineering, cool I am an engineer.

Archie: awesome, I am a musician.

Jughead: writer.

Betty: mechanic.

London: what's a brain sir- greon?

Ms. Tutweiller: umm London you are a housewife, maybe you won't kill someone that way.

Later.

How are your marriages going guys? Ms. Tutweiller asks.

Our marriage is going great with my Cody kitten! Bailey says. While she and Cody are wearing matching clothes.

This is literally worse than when the drive in was closing and Jughead was make hundreds of movies references because he was pissed. Kevin yells.

For once in my life I agree with Kevin about my movie references! Jughead says.

Archiekins and I are doing great. I say.

Other than that I am sad that I can't change the one thing about Betty I want to change. Jughead says.

Ohh what is it? Kevin asks.

Her last name. Jughead says with a smirk.

Anyway what you Kev, Cheryl, Zach, Addison? Betty says blushing hard.

Me and TT are doing great! I love being married to her. Cheryl says.

Me and woody are going great, I don't really like being a teacher though, but woody really likes to be a hot dog vender. She says quickly.

Zach and me are doing ok too. London says.

I London. Bailey corrects her.

I London what? She asks confused.

Anyway now the honeymoon phase is over, you will now spin the wheel of life.

We will go first. Cheryl tells her.

Ok, you won the lottery and made 100000 dollars.

Cool! Making more money with my TT.

Can we go next? London asks.

Sure come on up, and spin the wheel.

Zach has quit his job and joined the circus.

Yes! So awesome. Zach says.

Unfair. Woody says

Come Archiekins we will go next. I spin the wheel.

Natural disasters, you guys we in a earthquake and you home got destroyed and you have to pay 10000 to get it repaired.

At least we're not dead. Archie says.

Cody, lets go. Bailey says.

Injury Cody broke both of his legs and now has to be in a wheelchair. Ms. Tutweiller tells them.

Oh oh, can we go next, kevin asks.

Sure. Ms. Tutweiller says.

Ok we got bankrupt. Moose says. Well.

We are next! Addison says.

Sorry I am late and absent yesterday what happen? Marcus says.

Everyone got married. She tells him.

Wow, you miss one day of school and everyone's married. Marcus says shocked.

No it's a unit. We had to learn about failing marriages. Jughead says.

Family! We got family! Addison says.

Ok, Marcus you can be their kid. Ms. Tutweiller says.

Ok. He says.

Lastly jughead and Betty.

Ok job transfer.

Ok Betty you are now a therapist.

That's good everyone should need me when we are done with this. She says.

Later.

Why are we up here? Me and Archiekins were in the middle of something. I say thinking about our hot make out.

My little boy can already read. Addison says.

He's 16. Archie says.

You couldn't read in 2nd grade without my help so you shouldn't be talking. Betty tells him.

Welcome to couples contests! Me. Tutweiller says.

Betty POV

Ok, understand stuff about you'll partners is important so you will write down you answer on the page and check it with your partner. 1st Question. How many kids do you want.

First up: addie and woody. Addison 8, woody 0. 0 points for them. Zach and London, 0 and 0, ok 1 point for them. Kevin and moose, 1 and 2 ok, no points for them. Archie and Veronica, 2 and 2. Ok varchie gets one point. Cody and bailey, 1 and 4, no points for them then. Choni 2 and 4, 0 points. Betty and Jughead, 3 and 3. Ok in first place is Zach and London, varchie and bughead.

2nd question, who is the thing that scares your partners the most not including losing your partner, bughead do Jughead, cailey you'll do Cody, Zach and London you'll do Zach, Varchie do Archie, Choni do Toni, koose do moose and Addison and woody do Addison. Ok Varchie, that he would becoming evil like my father and losing my dad, those don't add up, Zach and London, nothing and a picture of something, no point, Choni, not being part of the serpents and the same answer for both, ok 1 point, koose, losing someone important again and Getting judged sorry no points. Bughead, Jughead put Betty's mom, and betty put my mom, ok the scores are now in first place bughead, second place varchie, London and Zach and Choni, 3rd place Addison and woody, koose and cailey.

Next question, if a relationship is like a cake, you need a cup of sugar, a table spoon of respect and a sprinkle of.. ms. Tutweiller starts

Please don't say sprinkle. Cody winces.

If you needed to go to the bathroom you can go I should need to do everything for you. Bailey shouts. It's over.

Ok! Zach stop with that annoying horn and bailey sit back down and talk to me, I can help. I say.

No, you can't your relationship with jughead is perfect. She says madly. You guys our like perfect Juliet and Romeo without the bad ending.

Me and Jughead start laughing. You really think our relationship is perfect, you think we don't fight, we never broke up, all ways knew that he were the one for me, no. But the fights, the breakups, the flaws that's what makes the relationship stronger not at first but in the long run. We both broke up with Eachother to try and protect the other and broken up we made stupid decisions that made both of us nearly die. Your relationship is strong but you still need to have trust in the other person, that they will be with you for the good and help you though the bad, they will be with you in health, sickness, injuries and love you with all their heart especially in the fights. I say.

Wow you are a Great therapist and how did you get Zach to behave? Mr. Mosby ask.

A method I call Alice cooper the dragon lady. Jughead says.

I can't believe you're afraid of her mom, aren't you a gang leader? And why the dragon lady? Cody asks.

One day when we were 8, Archie, jughead and I did something that wasn't perfect in my mom standards she was very strict in being perfect so I got in trouble and I said that the dragon lady is coming and if you don't hear from me in 24 hour it's safe to assume that I am dead. So yeah. I say.

Don't underestimating cooper girls. Alice is able to scare all of Riverdale, polly is great at being a single mother at 18, and Betty can solve murders, fix and break into cars and pick locks and that kinda stuff. Jughead says.

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a bit I just didn't want to write this for hours but enjoy if you made it, yeah I might not doing anything about that murder that happened because I really don't want to, comment anything you want me to do and have an amazing day wonderful people!**

**-luna **

**It's a full moon today and snowing where I am amazing... (trying to be happy but is soo cold and not even thanksgiving)**


End file.
